runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Treasure Trails
Treasure Trails, is een mini game waarbij spelers door middel van Clue scrolls, hints kunnen krijgen om een schat op te graven. Het is alleen voor Members en de beloning kan van 100 Coins tot 170M+ bedragen. De beloningen kunnen veel geld waard zijn, dus is het een goede manier om geld te verdienen. In tegenstelling tot andere mini games, kan deze mini game niet gestart worden door met iemand te praten of een gebied in te gaan. Je zult hier een Clue scroll moeten vinden om te starten. Deze Clue scroll's worden gedropt door verschillende Monsters. De ene monster zal er snel één achterlaten en de andere juist niet. Clue scrolls Clue scrolls zijn stukken papier waarop een aanwijzing of een hint staat, waar jouw schat is verborgen. Je schat begraven zijn in een gebied zo groot als heel Gielinor bevinden. Clue scrolls krijg je als drop van een monster, maar niet elk monster zal een clue scroll droppen! Clue scroll zijn ook onderverdeeld in niveaus (levels). *Level 1: - makkelijk en kort, goedkope beloningen. *Level 2: - gemiddeld, gemiddelde waarde van de beloningen. *Level 3: - lang en moeilijk, kans op beloningen van hoge waarden. Je kan maar 1 Clue scroll hebben! Als je er dan nog één krijgt, zul je die niet meer op kunnen pakken. Lijst met monsters die een clue scroll droppen Hieronder staan alle monsters die een clue scroll droppen. Klik op het icoontje bij Clue level, om de levels gesorteerd te hebben! Andere methodes om aan een clue scroll te komen *Pickpocketing Female en Male H.A.M. members (level 15 en 20 Thieving nodig!) - Level 1 Clue scroll. *Geef 5.000 Pieces of Eight aan Honest Jimmy - Level 2 Clue scroll. *Thieving van Customs evidence files - Level 2 Clue scroll. *Thieving van Dorgesh-Kaan Average Chests in Zanik's house - Level 1 Clue Scroll. *Willekeurige beloning van Miscellania and Etceteria - Level 1, 2 of 3 Clue Scroll. *De Shades of Mort'ton Minigame (level 1-3, hangt af welke sleutel je gebruikt) Anagrams thumb|Een anagram Lees de pagina: Anagrams! Anagrams zijn anagrammen in het Nederlands. Alle anagrams leiden naar een NPC waar je moet praten. Praat gewoon met de juiste NPC en je zult een nieuwe Clue scroll krijgen of de beloning. Bij level 3 krijg je meestal altijd een challenge scroll. Bij anagrams staan de letters altijd door elkaar. Er kan bijvoorbeeld: Goblin Kern staan. Als je de letters in een andere volgorde zet, staat er: King Bolren. Anagrams komen alleen voor bij level 2 en 3! Challenge scrolls Lees de Treasure Trails:Challenge scrolls pagina! De Challenge scroll, is een clue scroll waarop een uitdaging staat. Meestal moet je verschillende dingen tellen. Bijvoorbeeld: How many banana trees are there in the plantation?. Het antwoord is dan 33. Deze scrolls komen alleen bij level 2 en 3 voor! Simple clues Lees de Treasure Trails:Simple clues pagina! Bij een simple clue wordt een makkelijke hint gegeven. Bijvoorbeeld: Dig near some giant mushrooms in the Grand Tree. Graaf dan bij één van de grote paddenstoelen bij de Grand Tree. Komt alleen voor bij level 1 en 2! Cryptics Lees de Treasure Trails:Cryptics pagina! Cryptics zijn moeilijke raadsels. Hiervoor heb je zeer grote kennis nodig over RuneScape. Bijvoorbeeld: A bag belt only?' he asked his balding brothers. Dit is een moeilijke hint, dat je met Abbot Langley moet gaan praten in de Monastery. Deze komen alleen bij level 3 voor! Chest Keys Voor verschille Clue scrolls heb je een sleutel nodig om een kist of lade open te maken. De sleutel kan je alleen krijgen als je je clue scroll bij je hebt! Als je de kist of lade openmaakt, zal die verdwijnen. Emote clues thumb|Een Emote scroll Emote clues, zijn Clue scrolls waarbij je een emotie moet uitvoeren. Vaak moet je verschillende kleren aan om te kunnen praten. * Level 1 clues: Geen Double agent * Level 2 clues: Geen Double agent * Level 3 clues: Er zal een Double agent (level 108) verschijnen en je aanvallen. Hij moet verslagen worden en daarna moet je de emotie nog een keer doen. Ook zul je vaak op verschillende Locaties in Gielinor moeten komen. Coördinaten thumb|Een coördinaat scroll Lees de Coördinaten pagina! Een Coördinaten scroll, is een Clue scroll waarop verschillende coördinaten staan. Deze coördinaten bevinden zich in Gielinor. Om de coördinaten te vinden heb je eerst verschillende voorwerpen nodig. *Chart *Watch *Sextant *Spade De Spade hebt je nodig om je schat op te graven. Als je de voorwerpen hebt, moet je coördinaten zoeken. Dit kun je doen door door je sextant te kijken. Kijk erdoor heen en zet de horizon en de zon in het middel van het glas. Afbeelding:Coordinaten_instellen.gif Klik dan op get location en je zult de coördinaten in je chat krijgen. Als de coördinaten overeenkomen met de coördinaten op je Clue scroll, dan kun je Spade graven. Je zult dan de schat vinden. Let wel op! Als je level 3 hebt, zal er een magïer verschijnen. *Als je coördinaten in de Wildernis liggen, zal er een Zamorak wizard (level 75) verschijnen, die de spreuk Flames of Zamorak uitvoert. *Alle coördinaten die niet in de Wildernis liggen, zal er een Saradomin Mage (level 105) aanvallen die metSaradomin Strike aanvalt! Hij kan je ook aanvallen met een Dragon dagger posion, dit hangt af van welke Prayer je gebruik. Als je protect from melee aanzet, zal hij aanvallen met Magic en als je protect from magic aanzet, zal hij aanvallen met Melee. frame|left|De coördinaten liggingen Maps Lees de Treasure Trails:Maps pagina! Maps zijn kaarten waarop een kruis staan. Bij het kruis, ligt de schat begraven. Je hebt hiervoor een Spade nodig, om de kist op te graven!en je clue niet op je bank laten staan :) Puzzle boxes Lees de Treasure Trails:Puzzle pagina! Een puzzle is een puzzel die je krijgt van een NPC. Het is de bedoeling om alle hokjes in de juiste te schuiven zodat er een plaatje tevoorschijn komt. Voor sommige spelers kan dit lang gaan duren. De beste en snelste methode is, om boven aan te beginnen en dan vervolgens van rij naar rij te gaan. Beloningen Beloningen die je bij elke clue kan krijgen : Level 1 beloningen draagt]] draagt]] draagt]] draagt]] : Level 2 beloningen draagt]] : Level 3 rewards draagt]] : Categorie:Mini Games